Granted Request
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Neji memiliki permintaan sekali seumur hidup kepada Tenten dan gadis itu tidak bisa menolaknya./ Side story dari Jika, Hanya Jika, canon-setting.


Ini merupakan _side story_ dari fanfic NejiTen lamaku **Jika, Hanya Jika** yang kubuat di 2014, entah kenapa dapat ide untuk bikin cerita pelengkapnya. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang pernah baca? atau kalau belum bisa baca dulu fic itu (baca aja, ga usah review gapapa toh udah lama) xD. Tapi kalau ga baca pun, aku bikin ini sebisa mungkin bisa dibaca sebagai fic yang berdiri sendiri.

 **Warning:** [1] Smut, berisi adegan dewasa, [2] OOC karena menyesuaikan dengan fic yang dijadikan acuan, [3] Pelengkap dari bagian _flashback_ **Jika, Hanya Jika.**

 **Setting:** Pertengahan September, sebulan sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat terjadi.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Granted Request**

.

a _side story of_ Jika, Hanya Jika

* * *

Angin musim gugur di bulan September tahun ini terasa berbeda, ini adalah bulan terakhir sebelum perang dimulai. Semuanya semakin sibuk dengan perencanaan dan latihan pra-persiapan. Tak terkecuali dua murid guru Guy paling normal—Neji dan Tenten. Keduanya sudah berlatih sejak satu jam lalu di _training ground_ yang biasa digunakan, entah latihan dimana duet guru-murid berbaju hijau ketat paling fenomenal di Konoha. Tapi, Neji dan Tenten tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Berlatih berdua saja sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka sejak masih _genin._

" _Kaiten_ _!"_

Pusaran cakra berwarna biru milik Neji berhasil menghalau hujan senjata yang keluar dari gulungan Tenten.

"Belum selesai, Neji!"

Empat buah tombak dengan gerakan cepat meluncur, mengarah kepada Neji sebelum akhirnya mampu mengunci pergerakan kaki pemuda itu ketika ia memperlambat rotasi jurus pertahanan andalannya. _Kaiten_ Neji pun terhenti.

"Aah ... kau ini kenapa tidak fokus? Biasanya kau dapat menghindari kuncianku," Tenten berkacak pinggang, ia merasa sang rekan tidak seperti biasanya.

 _Poof, poof._ Empat tombak dan senjata-senjata lain kembali tersegel ke dalam gulungan milik Tenten. Gadis itu menggenggam gulungan yang baru saja menyegel senjata-senjatanya, sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa katakan padaku."

Si pemuda yang dilempari pertanyaan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mata _lavender_ Neji menatap dalam pada iris cokelat Tenten. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

Tenten tersenyum lebar—menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Astaga, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk rekannya ini, lagipula Neji tidak pernah memintanya untuk hal maupun permintaan aneh-aneh seperti Lee yang pernah memintanya untuk memakai baju hijau ketat (yang kemudian jelas-jelas ditolak).

"Hehe, katakan saja. Sebelumnya kau 'kan tidak pernah minta apa-apa dariku. Kalau aku bisa tentu aku bantu."

"Sungguh?" Neji mengerjap, mungkin ia akan benar-benar punya harapan.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya. Lagipula, Neji adalah sahabat terbaikku. Tentu aku akan lakukan apapun demi kau."

Neji menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anakku."

 _Pluk._

Seketika itu juga, gulungan yang dipegang Tenten terjatuh ke tanah. Bibir gadis itu membulat tidak percaya, ia pun berharap telinganya salah dengar. Apa ini semua terjadi karena ia kelelahan berlatih sehingga otaknya keliru memroses apa yang tengah didengar? Namun, sepertinya tidak karena si pemuda terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata yang menutup—Neji merasa kikuk.

"A-aku serius. Ini adalah satu-satunya permintaan yang kuinginkan darimu."

"EH?!"

Tenten kembali pada kesadarannya, dengan wajah yang menghangat gadis itu menghampiri Neji—menempelkan punggung tangan pada dahi si pemuda, siapa tahu Neji sedang demam atau apa sehingga ia berbicara melantur.

Tapi, Neji kemudian sedikit memundurkan tubuh. "Aku tidak demam, aku juga tidak salah makan. Aku mengatakan ini dengan pertimbangan dan kesadaranku," ia membuka mata dan menatap sang gadis, "ini adalah permintaan sekali seumur hidupku padamu, Tenten."

Kalimat Neji terdengar serius, selain memang pemuda itu bukan tipikal yang suka bercanda apalagi pada hal-hal seperti ini. Tenten menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana, dirinya sudah berkata akan menyanggupi pula. Namun, permintaan ini sungguh berada di luar ekspektasi.

"Mengapa harus aku, Neji? Dan kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi perang. Apa yang kaupikirkan?!"

"Aku tidak terpikirkan gadis lain dan sekali lagi kukatakan, aku sudah mempertimbangkan ini. Termasuk memperkirakan resikonya."

Tangan Tenten mencengkeram celana merahnya. Ia merasa ingin tertawa patah mendengar semua kalimat Neji hari ini, mengapa pemuda itu benar-benar beda dari biasanya? Apa ia terinspirasi dari guru Asuma dan guru Kurenai? Mengapa Neji tiba-tiba menginginkannya menjadi ibu dari anaknya? Mengapa Neji berkata ini adalah permintaan sekali seumur hidup? Jangan bilang ...

"Memangnya kau tidak akan kembali setelah perang? _Mou_! Jangan membuatku takut, Neji! Kau akan kembali, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan bisa memiliki keturunan," suara Tenten sedikit bergetar ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk berpikir logis, "ka-kalau kau memang ingin aku menjadi ibu dari anakmu. Maka akan kukabulkan setelah kita menikah, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun setelah perang berakhir."

Jika ada lubang di depannya, maka Tenten ingin masuk ke sana saja setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Mendadak, ia tersipu malu ketika ajakan menikah tersebut meluncur begitu saja. Namun, apa boleh buat? Mereka berdua memang sudah sama-sama berusia delapanbelas tahun—bukan lagi sepasang bocah di bawah umur—ia pun tahu apa yang harus dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan untuk memiliki anak. Sekaligus Tenten menyadari bahwa mereka hanyalah sepasang teman, bukan sepasang kekasih. Tidakkah semuanya terlalu cepat?

Neji mengerti jika permintaannya ini sangat mendadak. Tenten bisa saja tidak siap dan bisa saja menolak. " _Onegaishimasu_ ," ia ber- _ojigi_ di hadapan sang _weapon mistress_.

.

.

Tenten melemparkan diri begitu saja di atas tempat tidur apartemennya, gadis itu membenamkan wajah pada bantal. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa wajahnya masih merona semenjak pulang dari _training ground_ , terlebih setelah ia menyanggupi permintaan Neji yang memang terdengar gila kali ini. Pemuda itu terlihat serius, mustahil bagi Neji untuk menginginkan hubungan fisik singkat tanpa memiliki alasan, selama ini Tenten paling tahu seperti apa sifat pemuda itu. Neji juga bukan tipe pemuda mesum yang semata-mata menginginkan berhubungan fisik demi menuruti hormon masa muda yang tengah bergejolak.

Ini seperti pesan tersirat, seolah Neji tidak akan pernah kembali setelah perang nanti. Untuk hal ini, Tenten merasa takut. Semoga apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi.

* * *

Neji adalah pemuda pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di kamar apartemen Tenten (dan mungkin juga akan menjadi pemuda terakhir), ia datang tiga hari setelah mereka terakhir bertemu di _training ground_ , tepat pula tiga hari permintaannya disetujui. Neji memang datang sedikit larut, selepas pukul sebelas malam, karena akan lebih leluasa baginya untuk keluar dari kompleks pemukiman klan Hyuuga di atas jam itu. Neji pun datang setelah melakukan persiapan, selama dua hari terakhir ia makan makanan padat protein.

Dan pada hari ini pula, Tenten memasuki masa subur siklusnya.

"Apa kau ragu atau merasa takut?—"

Suara Neji menyela kesunyian di antara mereka berdua, wajah Tenten sedikit menunduk—tertutupi oleh rambut cokelat sebahunya yang kini tergerai begitu saja. Sementara Neji, duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang juga menatap lantai.

"—kalau memang iya, maka aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan melupakan permintaan gilaku ini."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menarik napas lalu menatap sang lawan bicara. "Aku sudah bilang kau boleh meminta bantuanku apa saja bukan? Sejujurnya aku memang mencemaskan banyak hal. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menarik kata-kataku karena Tsunade-sama pun bukan _kunoichi_ yang akan menarik kembali kata-katanya."

"Jadi, kau terpaksa?"

Tenten menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak. Aku memang terkejut, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Aneh, _ne_? Neji. Hihi ... mungkin, karena selama ini kita kerap bersama dan aku merasa nyaman tanpa pernah kusadari," ia terkekeh.

Kebersamaan mereka berdua semenjak pertama kali bertemu berputar bagai kaleidoskop imajiner yang satu per satu bergulir menguntai kenangan. Ada kisah dibalik setiap ingatan, ada kepercayaan yang perlahan muncul, termasuk rasa cinta yang diwujudkan tanpa pernah melalui kata-kata. Neji dan Tenten saling berpandangan, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari siapa yang memulai namun ketika dua kulit bibir saling bersentuhan semua keraguan akhirnya sirna.

Ketika jemari Neji melepas piyama tidur gadis itu. Ada dua hal yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Pertama, aturan kolot klan Hyuuga yang baru saja dilanggarnya, dan kedua ia merasa ini adalah keputusan paling benar yang pernah dilakukan. Neji tidak mengerti firasat apa ini, namun rasanya ia akan segera merasakan kebebasan seperti yang pernah sang ayah lakukan. Tekadnya harus tetap hidup meski dirinya sudah tiada.

Tenten mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Neji, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat takut kehilangan pemuda itu. Pun ia pasrah ketika punggung polosnya perlahan menyentuh kain lembut sprei. Malam ini, dunia milik mereka berdua. Bahkan bulan hanya mengintip malu dari balik jendela. Tenten tidak keberatan sama sekali ketika Neji menyentuhnya, sebuah sentuhan respek bukan pelecehan, sebuah sentuhan kasih sayang bukan pengaruh nafsu semata, juga sebuah sentuhan tanpa kata-kata bahwa dirinyalah gadis yang sejak awal dipilih Neji.

Neji membiarkan naluri sebagai laki-laki menuntunnya atas apa yang harus dilakukan, untuk sekali ini saja dalam hidupnya ia menomorduakan logika. Andai firasatnya tidak mengatakan hal buruk, tentu saja ia ingin melakukan hal ini setelah menyematkan nama Hyuuga pada nama Tenten, lalu mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

 _Andai saja, andai saja._

Neji begitu bersyukur bahwa ia dipertemukan dengan Tenten oleh Tuhan dalam sebuah skenarionya yang manis, dalam sebuah tim yang solid, dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak terputus.

Lapisan-lapisan pakaian tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kamar Tenten, gadis itu menggigit bibir ketika dirinya perlahan disusupi. Neji mulai menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan yang melenakan, air mata turun dari pelupuk—manifestasi dari rasa sakit sekaligus rasa tidak ingin kehilangan. Mengapa seolah ia dan Neji memang terhubung tak hanya raga namun juga hati mereka? Mengapa justru di saat seperti ini Tenten merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Neji bahkan untuk satu detik saja?

Neji memberinya kecupan penenangan di dahi, pertanda ia akan selalu bersamanya dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Neji sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini—merealisasikan apa-apa saja yang pernah ia ketahui dari mimpi basahnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang telah dewasa. Suara derit ranjang maupun desahan menjadi irama yang membuatnya terus menari dengan segenap pengharapan.

Tenten menyelaraskan gerakan mereka hingga akhirnya menjadi padu, dapat ia dengar detak jantung Neji yang berdegup cepat, dapat ia rasakan tarikan napas pemuda itu yang perlahan tidak beraturan ketika ritme penyatuan mereka kian memabukkan. Tenten sesekali melenguh geli ketika titik paling sensitifnya di dalam sana berhasil disentuh Neji dengan tubuhnya, dengan cintanya, dan juga dengan segenap asanya.

Tubuh mereka mengejang ketika akhirnya semua yang tertahan meletup begitu saja di beberapa menit selanjutnya. Tenten hanya pasrah ketika benih-benih Neji meluncur deras di dalam tubuh, segalanya begitu indah ketika puncak telah sama-sama didaki.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Neji?" tanya Tenten kepada laki-laki yang berbaring di sebelahnya itu setelah mereka selesai.

Cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar apartemen Tenten, menyinari wajah tampan si pemuda.

"Aku tidak ingin tekad bunke terhenti jika aku telah tiada. Apapun dapat terjadi dalam perang nanti, Tenten. Kau pun tahu itu."

"Jadi, kau ingin penerus yang dapat terus menghidupkan semangat dan prinsip itu?"

"Ya, setelah perang pun belum tentu kita akan dapat bersama-sama lagi, baik itu latihan atau hal lainnya. Tenten, kau harus ingat kata-kataku. Apapun yang terjadi padaku saat perang nanti, kau jangan bersedih."

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Mata _kunoichi_ itu berkaca-kaca. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin tetap bersama dengan Neji, sebab ia adalah sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat yang dicintainya. Tenten tidak peduli lagi dengan tafsir cintanya, entah cinta sebagai sahabat atau lebih dari itu. Yang Tenten tahu ia mencintainya.

"Cinta. Aku cinta Neji."

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada rekan setimnya yang kini tidak bisa disebut gadis lagi. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Tenten.

"Aku juga. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menitipkan harapanku padamu."

Rona merah terlihat di wajah kunoichi itu. "Neji ..."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak, sebab kau akan ikut berperang juga. Tapi, aku berdoa semoga ini berhasil. Dengan begitu, tekadku akan terus hidup."

* * *

Hari keberangkatan _shinobi_ Konoha ke medan perang untuk bergabung dengan divisi masing-masing dalam satu pasukan bersama yang disebut aliansi _shinobi_ , adalah hari terakhir Tenten bertemu dengan Neji. Untuk pertama kalinya Neji berpose _nice guy_ di hadapan Tenten dengan mata yang berkedip dan jempol tangan teracung, seolah ia berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

Namun, Tenten berpikir sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, Neji! Kau harus kembali."

Pose pemuda itu kembali seperti semula, sinar matanya yang teduh seolah menyampaikan maksud secara tersembunyi—"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tenten."

—karena bisa saja, setelah ini Neji tidak akan bisa melindunginya lagi.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:**

Neji dan Tenten menurut hitungan _canon_ memang sudah berumur 18 tahun ketika perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berlangsung. Terima kasih sudah membaca, review? ;)


End file.
